Quandary
by Missinde
Summary: In the tumultuous time that is the Clone Wars, plans are hidden, people are murdered, and the threat of the Sith grows ever present. Abagael Xendra must learn to cope with the assassination of her previous Master as she must now fight in the Clone Wars along with a new Master, Obi - Wan Kenobi, and solve a mystery that holds the fate of the Galaxy. Rating will be raised in future.
1. Broken Expectations

**A/N: I am happy to share this with you all. This story will focus on the multiple characters but the main plot points will deal with my OC, Abagael Xendra, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex. This will feature an Anakin that will not turn to the dark side. Also, this story will explore attachments, the war, and the reforms that the Jedi will have to make. The rating will be bumped up to M when I reach more mature themes in future chapters. I'll stop here so I don't give everything away.**

 **P.S. I don't have a Beta so there will undoubtedly be mistakes, I am human after all. Please do not be rude, just point out my mistakes and I will get to fixing them. Also, I do not claim to be a Star Wars expert so if you see something that I have gotten wrong please tell me. Seriously, there is so much information in this universe that I could never memorize it all. Your help will be very much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars universe nor did I create it. Thank you very much George Lucas for this marvelous universe that we can play with. I will use large portions of Star Wars: The Clone Wars cartoon dialogue, but that will only be in the beginning as a way to integrate my OC.**

 **Pairings that will for sure make an appearance: AhsokaxRex, BarrissxCody, AaylaxBly (strong possibility)**

 **There are some other pairings that I am contemplating, feel free to PM or leave a review to propose some as the story proceeds.**

* * *

 **Location: En route to Christophsis**

There was the low dull of the engine running in the background as both teens stood on the transport ship on their way to meet their new masters. There had been a brief introduction when they had been summoned before the Council and given orders to make contact with Masters Kenobi and Skywalker. In light of her previous master's demise she, sixteen year old Padawan Abagael Xendra, was to be assigned to Jedi Master Obi – Wan Kenobi. Her counterpart, the fourteen year old Ahsoka Tano, was to be the Padawan learner to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who was becoming famed for his unorthodox ways. The young Togruta female was exuding excitement and Abagael would casually cast glances at her traveling partner. _This Padawan is still young and naïve_ , Abagael thought to herself. Ahsoka would also cast glances at the human female wondering why she was being so tense.

"Do you think he will like me?" Ahsoka questioned, looking to the other female, only then realizing that the other female stood five inches taller than her own near five feet two inches.

Returning her gaze Abagael gave a comforting smile. "I am sure he will be pleased." She finished by placing a reassuring hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Ahsoka continued to make inquiries to her companion. Abagael kept her responses short and direct, not to be impolite but rather out of practice. When working with her old master in the underground of Coruscant she had learned quickly that the less the other person knew, the safer you would be. A notion that was sure to stay with her, as it was the reason her old master had lost his life – trusting one person too many.

"Why are you wearing the cloak?" Ahsoka tilted her head. _This girl is all about the rules_ , Ahsoka thought.

Abagael wore the standard cloak which completely hid her clothes underneath. Her clothing consisted of a red with black top that reached the beginning of her thighs with a low cleavage cut, a red adornment encircled her neck that led underneath her shirt to secure her bosom would not be too exposed through the extraneous moves that a Padawan, and future Jedi, would make. Black leggings covered her legs, a belt around her hips with her weapons clasped safely, with dark boots that reached just below the knees. Her hands up to her elbows were covered in black gloves. Her hair was loose, just below her shoulders except for the padawan braid which was noticeably longer than the rest of her hair.

Her style of clothing was a stark contrast to her counterpart; Ahsoka looked over her own clothes fixing anything that seemed even a millimeter off. She wore her normal mud-orange tube top and mid-thigh skirt with white leggings and brownish boots. Her lightsaber hung on her belt securely. One was dressed to melt into the shadows of the Coruscant underbelly, the other outfitted with the light of a hopeful youngling.

There was a slight shake on the transport and then another one, stronger.

"We are close." Abagael pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, hiding her glossy black hair, something she did habitually. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to ease any nerves. She didn't want to appear in front of her new master with anxieties.

 _If she gets any calmer I think I will have to pronounce her dead_. Ahsoka quickly glanced at Abagael to confirm that the other Padawan was still alive. _Yup, still breathing_. She, herself, also gave a couple of slow breaths. The transport landed with a thud. "Show time." Ahsoka grinned and then let it fade away and be replaced with a passive look. _No need to look like a giddy youngling. I am a Padawan now_ , Ahsoka reassured herself.

The back door slowly lowered revealing the two girls to clones walking around the rubble of some fallen posts and buildings. There was quite a bit of the clones staring at them. Confusion and disappointment were two emotions that Abagael felt coming off the clones. She felt it regretful that both she and Ahsoka had taken this transport that might have brought them their reinforcements and supplies that they seemed in need of. Waiting with rather confused looks were two men, Masters Kenobi and Skywalker. They were the most surprised. Ahsoka, however, did not waste time and walked with faked confidence toward both Jedi. Abagael trailed silently behind.

"A youngling." Obi – Wan stated, slightly taken back by Ahsoka's young age. He hoped that the Padawans would not become younger in age if the conflict endured. "There are two of them?" Obi – Wan's eye trailed to Abagael who was still quietly walking toward them, visage hidden behind the shade of the hood.

Anakin was much more dubious of the two approaching forms. "And . . . who are you supposed to be?" He asked while placing his hands on his hip.

Ahsoka found it peculiar that they weren't expecting Abagael and her. _Are the transmissions down?_ "I am Ahsoka and this is Abagael. Master Yoda sent us. We were told that the both of you are required to return to the Jedi temple immediately. There is an emergency."

Both Obi – Wan and Anakin shared glances. Anakin was not impressed by the news. "Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but we are in a bit of an emergency right here." He finished by pointing to the floor.

Abagael watched in silence as the three of them conversed. It was obvious to her that there would be some bumps in Skywalker and Tano's relationship. There was clear frustration on Skywalker's part as he couldn't believe that the Temple didn't know that they were in a tight spot. It wasn't until Ahsoka mentioned that they could use the transport to send a transmission that Anakin felt some of his tension ebb away. Maybe the youngling could be of some help, he risked a glance at the young Tagruata female. He somehow felt as though Obi – Wan would have his hands full with this one, unaware of who she was actually assigned to.

They quickly made contact with the ship but what they found wasn't what they had hoped for. "We are under attack by separatists warships. But I will try and make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by." The communications officer's hologram vanished and the four Jedi were left in an awkward silence. Ahsoka looked at both Kenobi and Skywalker who in turn looked at each other then back at Ahsoka who then gave a furtive glance to Abagael. Abagael kept her eyes on the transmission waiting for the Jedi temple to be patched through, largely ignoring the staring game that the others seemed to be playing.

Finally Master Yoda's image appeared. "Master Kenobi. Glad they found you, I am."

Obi – Wan nodded in acknowledgment. "Master Yoda, we are trapped here and greatly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." He was insistent on ensuring that Yoda knew exactly the trouble they were in.

"Send reinforcements to you, I will. . ." The rest of the transmission was lost in a distorted muddle.

Obi – Wan tried to communicate with Yoda but the transmission was too far lost. The communication's officer from earlier appeared. "We lost the transmission, sir." There was the sound of the ships being hit again. The officer held onto the rails as support to not fall over.

Bursting into the transmission was another officer. "We have to leave orbit immediately, more enemy ships have just arrived. We'll get back to you as soon as we can." The transmission ended without another word.

"Huh, I guess we will have to hold out a little longer." Anakin said with a mixture of disdain and excitement.

Kenobi gave Anakin a look and then turned his attention to the two females. "My apologies, young ones. It is time for proper introductions." He stepped closer while Anakin barely inched forward.

"I'm the new Padawan learner. I am Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka gave a polite nod to both Jedi.

Abagael was about to introduce herself but Obi – Wan was almost oblivious to her presence. She simply smiled and pulled down her hood as Obi – Wan introduced himself to Ahsoka. "I am Obi – Wan Kenobi, your new master."

Ahsoka was confused at Master Kenobi's words. Did they not know she was assigned to Skywalker? "I am at your service, Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid that I have actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." She pointed at her new master to emphasis the point.

"What?!" Anakin could not believe his ears. Him with a Padawan? No! There was just no way that Master Yoda would assign him a little brat. It simply wasn't feasible to him. "No, no, no, no. There must be a mistake." He gestured to his previous master. "He wanted the padawan."

"I am afraid he already has a padawan." Abagael stepped toward the rest of them. She smiled as she noticed that both Jedi seemed dumbstruck that she had spoken, largely unaware of her presence before then. "I am Abagael Xendra, Master Kenobi's new Padawan." She felt her new master studying her very carefully, methodically.

Anakin looked at her and pointed. "Can't I have her? She seems the most quiet."

"No, Master Yoda was very specific. I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training." Ahsoka was feeling a little put-off by Anakin's lack of acceptance at her being his Padawan.

Obi Wan returned his gaze at the two. Anakin shook his head in disbelief. "This doesn't make any sense."

To return things back to the true matter at hand Kenobi stepped in between them "We'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons." Abagael watched at how Master Kenobi was able to reel in Skywalker to make him see reason. He did it in a very straightforward, practical, way.

Still annoyed at learning that he was being forced to have a padawan, Anakin decided that he should leave to clear his head, and get away without the little brat. "I'll go check on Rex at the lookout post."

Ahsoka felt defeated that her new master was simply going to leave her behind.

"You'd better take her with you." Kenobi placed a hand lightly on Ahsoka's shoulder. He knew it was partially his fault that Anakin had been given a Padawan, since he had had a conversation not too long ago with Master Yoda regarding the possibility that a Padawan would help Anakin reel in his reckless behavior.

With a deep respect for his old master Anakin relented and motioned for Ahsoka to follow him.

Abagael stood quietly as she waited her master to speak. When he said nothing she followed him as he walked away. Obi – Wan in truth had forgotten about her, she was extremely quiet after all. He found Cody and was giving him orders when he noticed that Cody was distracted by something behind him. "Is there something behind me that you aren't telling me about, Cody?"

Cody considered asking the General about the female standing behind him but thought better of it. "No, sir." Cody eyes were locked with hers. She had a Jedi cloak, so she had to be a Jedi. Right? Her silent demeanor was unsettling to him. He was used to General Kenobi and Skywalker's constant banter. She was the complete opposite of General Skywalker, whom he knew to be Kenobi's old apprentice. He threw his thoughts on the new – he assumed- padawan of his commanding officer away, it wasn't his place as a clone to say anything. Still, he found the cool gaze of her pure hazel eyes enough to cause him to shift his feet in discomfort.

Obi – Wan turned to find whatever it was that was causing his Commander to be so distracted. There stood Abagael, his new Padawan. He almost smacked himself. How could he forget about her so quickly? She was a statue, except for the part where she moved her stare to fix itself on him and not the clone Commander. "I see, I seem to be lacking in manners." Kenobi smiled at his apprentice who simply nodded to her master to show he had her attention. Her quietness was getting under even the Jedi Master's skin. Coughing, he turned his attention to Cody, who was equally unnerved. "Commander Cody, this is my new Padawan, Abagael . . ." He trailed off as he realized he couldn't remember her last name. He felt guilty as he knew she had told him.

"Xendra. Abagael Xendra." She inclined her head to the clone Commander in greeting, not minding that her master had forgotten her name already. "It is a pleasure to meet you." The corners of her lips curved upward.

Cody watched her slight movement, it was done with a swift grace. "The feeling is mutual." He stated more out of uniform than actually meaning it. Cody returned his attention to Obi – Wan and saluted. "Your orders will be done, sir." He performed an about-face and walked briskly away from his General and his mysterious padawan.

Abagael was more than aware of the fact that those around her were wary of her. The fact that even her master was put-off by her made her feel as though she was somehow missing something. Perhaps she needed to speak more? No, it couldn't be that. Talking always led to unwanted conversations. Her eyes landed on Kenobi's back as they trekked to a post. Her mind traveled back to her time with her old master, Keno Malik. He had been a tall, lanky, human male with brown eyes and hair. There was nothing that really stood out about him. He had been a plain John Doe, but kind. He had been trusting. Master Malik had taken Abagael out to be a Padawan at age ten, which was extremely unusual. She knew that he had seen greatness in her and she had proven time and again to him that he had not been wrong. Their master – apprentice relationship had been extremely beneficial. He proved to be gifted with wisdom and was able to open the silent child to speak her mind. She was talented with the physical and Force parts of the missions. Her force and lightsaber abilities were far above average, but when at the temple no one had really given her much attention as she never cared for the spotlight and often would keep from showing her true skill and talent. When the two were together in the underworld nothing had gotten past them. For a time Abagael had started to believe that the two would always be on missions, for nothing could ever kill them. She had naïvely thought that they were unstoppable.

His death was still fresh, it had only occurred two months earlier. Malik had been coming back from a covert mission that he had refused to take her on, or even speak with her about. He had only spoken about how he had met a new contact that seemed promising, for what she still did not know. When she had tried to pry information about the mission he had only smiled with a glint in his eyes. The master had promised that should the need come for her to take over his place the information of his mission would fall into her lap. Down an alley they chose to take back to the main streets a shot was fired and then it was like the world was crumbling around her. Her master lay on the floor, unmoving. The walls were tumbling from an explosion. Her blood pumping furiously, she had grabbed her master and risked a glance back and had seen a figure moving. The only things discernable were the blue skin, a hat, and a small moving shape. They haunted her. She had seen the figure become still and felt the Force warn her that she would be killed by the bounty hunter if she did not move. She had run while carrying her Master, not sensing that he had been dead since being shot.

At the Jedi temple she had been forced to retell her story and asked if there had been information that Master Malik had given her. With nothing substantial to tell she had been excused and sent to rest. To fill the loss of her master she trained vigorously. Her mind clouded and confused with the need to know what he had found out that would cause a bounty hunter to murder him. Perhaps, more importantly was who had hired the bounty hunter. Her behavior was not beyond the scope of the Jedi Masters. There had been times when she had been approached by Masters Windu and Yoda, who had attempted to help the girl. She had realized then that no one was going to want to be her new master if she was still mourning the loss of her old one, so she reverted to her old ways of being quite. Though she still missed Master Malik, her friend. Her confidant.

She felt her face bounce off something. Blinking, she found that she had bumped into Obi – Wan.

Feeling his Padawan bump into him he turned around to find her staring off and tears falling down her light olive cheeks. She seemed to come back from her memories. "Are you alright, young one?" Obi – Wan reached out to wipe a tear from the young girls cheeks but was unable to as she pulled away looking conflicted.

Abagael knew that her master was concerned for her but the intense stares of the clones and Obi – Wan made her apprehensive. She pulled the hood over and turned to leave, praying the she would not be followed. "I will be fine, Master Kenobi." She used the force to leap to a high ledge to be by herself.

Obi – Wan sighed, hoping that Anakin was having a better time with his own Padawan.

 **Location: Christophsis**

Anakin led Ahsoka down a path that became a ramp and led to a balcony where there were clones positioned with their guns locked and loaded. She couldn't believe that she was actually on a battle ground, granted that there was no battle going on – at least where they were, at that second. Ahsoka took every detail in, there wasn't a thing that she didn't want to remember. This was her first excursion as a Padawan after all. They stopped when a clone, with buzz cut bleached blonde, approached. He had a strong build that filled out his personalized blue armor attractively. Had Ahsoka been aware of such things, or even cared, she would have thought him good-looking. "What's the status, Rex?" Anakin spoke to the clone. Ahsoka observed that her master was rather lax in his demeanor when speaking to this clone.

She felt the clone's eyes shift to her as he reported to Anakin. His eyes analyzed her every movement and detail. "Quiet for now, sir. They're gearing up for another assault." After a second's pause he continued, "Who's the youngling." Rex was in disbelief. There was no way General Skywalker would have a Padawan, it just wasn't his style. She was obviously young, and from the way she looked at everything, new to the field. Not the type of person they needed in a fight. Though, he had to admit that her being a Jedi in training did help her. If there was anything he knew a Jedi could do, it was take down Seppie droids. He was interested in seeing how well a Jedi apprentice could perform.

Ahsoka felt her defenses rise. Youngling? Ha! She was a Padawan. Her gaze turned to Rex with an intensity that only he could match. "I am Master Skywalker's Padawan." She replied haughtily.

Rex looked to his General, some incredulity leaking into his voice. "Sir, I though you said you would never have a Padawan."

"There's been a mix-up. The youngling isn't with me." Anakin denied.

Ahsoka was offended, why was Master Skywalker so opposed to having her as his Padawan? He hadn't even seen her in action yet! "Stop calling me that!" Why was it so hard for people to recognize that she was a Padawan, not a youngling? "You're stuck with me Skyguy." She dished out a nickname for him as retribution for calling her a youngling.

Their raised voices had caught the attention of surrounding clones. Rex found her nickname of the General to be golden. _Skyguy? Haha!_ He knew he shouldn't have been laughing but found that he couldn't hold himself back. He liked that little spunk the girl had in her. He could see her growing on him.

Anakin had found her nickname to be anything but funny. In fact, he found it to be very disrespectful. What were they teaching at the Temple now? "What did you just call me?" He frowned, annoyed that Rex was laughing. "Don't get snippy with me, little one." His voice was stern as he turned to stand face-to-face with Ahsoka. "You know, I don't think you're even old enough to be a Padawan." It was obvious to Rex that Skywalker had his panties in a twist because of her. He hoped that the Jedi wouldn't be too hard on the girl.

Ahsoka fought to not let Anakin's words get to her. "Well, maybe I am not, but Master Yoda thinks I am." Her voiced was shakier than earlier, despite her attempts to keep calm.

Anakin wanted to know what Yoda thought he was doing by assigning such a trying youngling to him. "You're not with Master Yoda now, so if you think you're ready you'd better start proving it." He stared intently at her, making sure that she knew exactly how serious he was being. "Captain Rex will show you how a little respect will go a long way."

Rex's eyes nearly bugged out. _Thanks for throwing me under a transport, sir._ His eyes met the General's and he immediately knew that there was no way out of the situation. "Uh . . . right." He slowly moved closer to the young Tagruta. "Come on, youngling."

Ahsoka fought the urge to role her eyes. "Padawan." She mumbled softly even while knowing that Anakin would hear. Her feet carried her after the clone Captain. They stopped by to retrieve his helmet first before taking her on a round of their camp. Their walk was mostly quiet with some inquires about each other and the war. Rex was starting to relax with her and her with him. They were passing by the line of cannons when Ahsoka thought they were too close to the front. "Have you thought about moving that line back, Captain? They'd have better cover that way."

"Thanks, for the suggestion, but General Skywalker thinks that they are fine where they are." He carefully gauged her reaction to see if there would be any sign of defiance at the mention of her master (or not master). Jedi were confusing.

As he had expected, she reacted. Her posture was straighter and she was in thought. Her eyes then flashed to him, and he knew that she had thought of something that to her would be genius but to others would be rather juvenile. "So . . . if you're a captain and I'm a Jedi, then, technically, I outrank you, right?"

He thought her comment to be ill-mannered but racked it up to ignorance on the subject. "In my book, experience outranks everything."

Ahsoka grinned, "Well, if experience outranks everything, I guess I'd better start getting some." Her eyes flickered to something moving in the distance then back to Rex's face. Again, she looked back to see a large rouge colored dome approaching. "What's that?"

Rex narrowed his eyes to see the approaching enemy. "Not good. They've got an energy shield. It's gonna make things damn near impossible." His eyes landed on her. "If you wanted experience, little one, it looks like you're about to get plenty."

 _Oh, that's just great._ Ahsoka was just now starting to understand that she was in a dangerous situation.


	2. A Test of Skills

**A/N: Thanks for following/favoriting! It's great to know that this story has intrigued you enough to want to continue reading.**

 **P.S I am aware that the Separatist forces were not split in two in the actual battle, but as this is a fan fiction I have, and will, take certain liberties. I am sure you don't want to read a repeat for every part of the show anyway - that's what Netflix and the internet are for** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own Star Wars, I simply own my OCs. Disney owns everything else now.**

 **Don't forget to follow/favorite/review! See you next chapter!**

* * *

 **Location: Christophsis**

Abagael wiped at the dry tear stains. She was disappointed in herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She knew better than to have her emotions take a hold. A sigh escaped her as she sent a wish to be comforted by her old master before riding the notion away. He was gone, part of the living Force. She needed to let go. "You shouldn't run off like that." Abagael looked over her shoulder to see Obi-Wan standing there with a sheepish grin. "Is there enough room to . . ." He motioned at a place next to her. She gave a slight nod. With him sitting next to her she felt some kind of solace. Kenobi was worried about her, and wanted to know why she had been crying. Feeling his gaze on her, she faced him. There was worry in his crisp blue orbs. "Young Padawan, is there something that is bothering you that you wish to share with me?"

Abagael stared at him skeptical, contemplating whether she should share her trouble. He seemed sincere to her so she relented. "I am still mourning the loss of my previous mentor." She muttered with lowered eyelids, not daring to look into the eyes off her new teacher. It was not the Jedi way to have attachments but she had had one with her deceased master.

Obi – Wan was interested with the news, he hadn't heard of any of Jedi master who had been killed recently. "Who was your previous mentor?" _Certainly there would have been news of a Jedi being killed_.

"Jedi Keno Malik, Master." She replied while the image of Malik entered her mind, making her wistful. There was a pang in her chest that had her feeling pounds heavier.

Obi – Wan was surprised, he had heard of Malik but hadn't known that he had had a Padawan. "How long was he your mentor for?" It couldn't have been for more than two years.

Abagael returned her gaze to Master Kenobi. "six years and four months, master. I became his padawan at age ten."

"Quite young for a youngling." Obi – Wan noted while in thought. "He must have sensed something special about you." He mumbled to himself. If he remembered correctly, Keno Malik had been one of the Order's covert operation members. However, he did not recall any mention of the Jedi being killed. "How did he die, if you know?" He didn't want to bring unnecessary pain but his curiosity was piqued.

"Killed by a bounty hunter, I'm afraid I was unable to see any important details." Her voice low as she recalled the figure that haunted her dreams. The blue shadow moving in the dark of the poorly lit Coruscant lower levels. She desperately wished that they would stop this conversation.

"You were there?" Obi – Wan questioned with intrigue. He suddenly realized why she was distressed. Watching the death of someone you admired die right in front of your eyes was something he understood. His own master, Qui – Gon Jinn, had been impaled by a Sith while he had been helplessly held behind. Her solemn nod told him that she was still reliving the death of her old master. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gazed into her eyes. "A painful experience, one I can sympathize with. But, pain is the route to the dark side. Let go, and know that your master is now part of the Force." He finished with a reassuring smile. He squeezed her shoulders to offer more comfort.

"General Kenobi!" Cody called out, searching for his commanding officer. In an instant both the General and his Padawan were before him. It was only Cody's tremendous amount of self-control that kept him from jumping back in surprise.

"What is it, Cody?" Obi – Wan raised an eyebrow. Despite Cody's intent on seeming unfazed, the General had heard the urgency in his voice. He just hoped that he would have a solution.

"Sir, the Separatist droids are approaching with an energy shield." Cody cast a glance at Abagael, seeing that her eyes were still swollen from her tears, he quickly averted his attention. "General Skywalker and his Padawan await you both, sir."

"Best not keep them waiting then." Obi – Wan started in the direction of his old apprentice. Behind him, in an awkward silence were Cody and Abagael. Silently Cody offered a smile to the Jedi apprentice, as a way to ease their tension. Abagael gratefully reciprocated.

Both groups converged at the holomap to discuss their battle strategy. "They're slowly increasing the diameter and keeping just in front of the troops." Obi – Wan motioned his hand over the map of the city, searching for anything that might give him a plan to counter the Separatist's pending attack.

Rex eyed the image carefully. "Heavy cannons are going to be useless against that." There was a slight drop in his gut at the seemingly hopeless situation but kept it from showing on his features.

"As they get closer, we could try to draw them into the buildings." Obi – Wan lowered into a near squat to study the diagram closely. His eyes darted to Anakin's to see what he thought. "That might level the playing field a bit."

Ahsoka, who had been looking at the map, wondered why they were making things so complicated. "If that shield's going to be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?"

Anakin's back immediately straightened out, _why hadn't I thought of that?_ Obi – Wan couldn't hide his surprise at the Padawan's comment. If she turned out to be reckless, then the plan he and Yoda had initiated would not work. The last thing Anakin needed was someone to encourage further radical ideas. Rex thought her idea to be too hazardous. "Easier said than done." The number of men it could cost him was not a number he wanted to calculate.

"Well, I, for one. . ." Anakin cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment ". . . agree with her." Ahsoka could not believe what she was hearing. Moving past his initial embarrassment Anakin continued. "Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key."

Figuring he couldn't dissuade Anakin, or his Padawan, and knowing they needed every spare moment, Obi – Wan agreed. "Right, then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together." It was as a good of time as any to see if the two could make it as Padawan and Master.

Eager, Ahsoka nodded. "Can do, Master Kenobi."

"I'll decide what we do." Anakin responded. Her excitement was something he knew they would have to work on.

Kenobi returned his attention back to the holo. "If Rex, Abagael, Cody, and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through undetected."

Rex was not going to outright argue with the Jedi, but he was hardly opposed to giving his opinion. "They won't have much time. The droids far outnumber us, so our ability to street-fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They'll march forward under the protection of their shield until they are on top of our canons and blow them away."

With new found enthusiasm Ahsoka pipped up. "We'll find a way. Come on, Master, let's go." She walked away with a skip in her stride.

Anakin followed closely behind, sulking slightly. "If we survive this Snips, you and I are going to have a talk." The two stalked off to find a location fit to scout and plan.

Rex had no idea of what to expect from that partnership. "They make . . . quite a pair, don't they, sir? Do you think they stand a chance?" His question directed to Obi – Wan.

Obi – Wan turned to Rex with a half-smirk. "They'd better. If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons, there'll be no escape for any of us." His grin faded as he spoke of the seriousness of the situation. "We have to set up our defenses. Cody!" Obi – Wan called out to find the clone Commander.

Cody marched briskly to the Jedi General. "Present, sir." He dropped his salute and awaited his orders.

With the four of them together, they discussed a strategy to hold the droids back as long as possible. Abagael studied the holomap closely, when an idea hit her. "It is possible to slow them down." She spoke up, finally breaking her silence. "We would need to cause an explosion here and here." She pointed to two buildings that when exploded would cause a pincher effect, hindering the enemies movement. "It would give us more time. Master Malik and I used something similar before in Corusant to capture a bounty hunter." The blank looks in the men's faces unsettled her. "It was a senseless suggestion, forgive me, Master." She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"No," Obi – Wan kept his eyes focused on her, "it's brilliant." When their eyes met there was surprise and approval mixing together. "You will lead that part with Rex helping you." His eyes went back to the holo. "Cody and I will handle the southern section, here." He flourished his hand over the area where a heavier battalion was marching toward. "The Separatist General will no doubt be in this group and if our defenses fail, I will have to stall him."

With their strategies settled the two groups split up. Abagael was grateful that she was able to aid in the preparation. She was also glad that she wasn't alone to perform the ploy. The clone Captain next to her was impassive as they walked. "I don't believe I introduced myself, sir. I am CT-7567, "Rex", as most call me. Pleasure to serve with you." He stuck out his hand to shake with her.

His easy going aura interested her. She doubted that all the clones were like him, but her knowledge of clones was limited. Shaking his hand she introduced herself, "Padawan Abagael Xendra. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Rex."

"Well, now that that is out of the way, it's time to fill the boys out on the plans."

 **Location: Christophsis – outskirts of city**

In a different location were another Master and Padawan. They were scouting for a way to enter the shield that would allow them both to stay hidden and cost them less time. Ahsoka sat on the rails awaiting an order, or even just a word, from her master. Since leaving the others he hadn't spoken words of more than two syllables. "So, master, what is the plan?" She asked while jumping off the rail to stand next to him.

Anakin found her constant urge to talk annoying, not to mention distracting. "Oh. . . I thought you were the one with the plan." He replied sarcastically.

Choosing to ignore his smart aleck reply she responded, "No, I'm the one with enthusiasm. You're the one with experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from."

He found himself smiling. The fact that someone wanted to learn from him did well to for his pride. "Well, first we need to get behind that shield, then get past their tank lines."

"Why don't we just go around?" She pipped up, choosing a simple answer as it had worked for her before.

"No, it would take too long." Anakin searched for an opening in the lines, a weak spot.

"Sneak through the middle then." Ahsoka spouted, hoping she could come up with something that would work.

Anakin cast her a disapproving glance. "Impossible unless you can turn yourself into a droid." Inspiration hit him moments after.

"All right, you win." Ahsoka sighed dejectedly, unaware of her master's revelation. "My first lesson will be to wait, while you find an answer."

He couldn't help but allow a small grin to appear on his face. "Well, the wait is over. I've got a plan."

 **Location: Christophsis - Northern sector of city**

Abagael was watching the approaching dome that signaled the imminent battle that was to come. She turned to Rex, who was assessing the situation as well. "Sir, the cannons are ready when you give the command."

"We'll wait until they are closer to shoot them down. That way they won't have time to double back." Her eyes were trained on their enemies. She was timing their marching, calculating their exact movements. When they reached her designated mark she nodded to the Clone Captain.

"Fire!" Rex's voice bellowed out, and the cannons fired.

The buildings fell perfectly, creating an opening only big enough for the infantry droids to enter through.

"Captain, move the cannons back and have some of your men divide to hit them from the sides. I will be in the front to draw their attention." Abagael was in calm of thought as she gave her orders.

Rex was impressed by her judgment and went about to ensure her orders were executed.

 **Location: Christophsis - Outskirts of city**

Ahsoka was more than slightly irritated. _Sure_ , none of her plans were good, but were her master's really any better? They were crawling under a box after all! "This is ridiculous, master." She whispered austerely to Anakin, pouting slightly. The fact that the droids hadn't even noticed them under the box as they marched past them was almost mind blowing. They were duller than she had originally thought. Both, Anakin and Ahsoka, found that crawling on their hands and knees to be very painful. "Master, I can't take this anymore. I have got to stand up!" She whispered harshly, slowly rising to her feet.

"Don't!" Anakin ordered, but was not listened to. Instead there was a clanking sound as they hit a droideka with the box that barely covered their shoulders when they stood at full height. _Great_ , Anakin felt his day just getting better and better. This Padawan was sure proving to be a lot of trouble. With both of their lightsabers drawn they deflected the lasers.

"Run!" Anakin shouted to Ahsoka to create distance between them and the droid, allowing them greater movability to counterattack.

"What! Master, Jedi don't run away!" She replied haughtily.

Anakin grounded his teeth in annoyance. Now was _not_ the time for such disobedience. "Now Ahsoka!"

Given his tone she could not argue and started to run away. Once he had gauged that they had sufficient distance between them and the droideka he shouted for her to stop.

"You just told me to run! Make up your mind!" Ahsoka was thoroughly confused with her master. He was always changing his mind every five seconds.

"Well, I am telling you to stop. _Now_." Having to repeat himself was putting the Jedi knight in an irritable mood.

Picking up on the fact that she was being increasingly difficult to her master, Ahsoka obeyed. When the droidekas came toward them they each swiped their lightsabers clean through the droids, taking advantage of the lack of shields on the droid as they rolled. Once they were free of that dangerous situation they waited no time to continue onward toward the shield generator.

Since she was the one with the explosives for the shield Anakin decided that she needed to go forward and destroy it. The path way was booby-trapped with plenty of other droids, much to the bane of the Jedi Knight. "Whose side are you on?" Anakin growled.

Every time one of Ahsoka's feet landed on a new cobblestone another droid came busting out. "Sorry!" She repeated, feeling guilty that she was causing more trouble for her Master. Ahsoka hurried to the shield and quickly put the charges on. When she turned around Anakin was surrounded by a deadly amount of Separatist droids.

"I could use some help!" He called out to her, nervousness leaking from his voice. _This is so not a good situation._

When her eyes scanned to find something she found a wall large enough to crush the droids surrounding him and leave him intact since it had a gap just large enough for him. "Trust me, don't move!" She focused on pulling the wall down.

"Wait – what?" Anakin turned to find her pulling the wall behind him down and a small panic was rising within him. "No, no, no . . ." He closed his eyes as the wall fell around him, successfully crushing the droids. He slowly opened his eyes, much to his relief, he was alive and well. He sighed, sagging slightly at his near death experience. His eyes traveled to his padawan who was standing very triumphant. He, however, was not at all pleased. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten me killed!" His eyebrows were pinched together in displeasure.

Ahsoka felt her shoulders slump at his statement. "I know what I'm doing!" She tried to feebly to convince her Master that she had done the right thing.

Anakin refused to listen, "I had everything under control." He brushed past her, not wanting to even look at her.

Feeling confused Ahsoka responded exasperated, "I just saved your life!" How was it that her Master could be so angry? Wasn't he supposed to be grateful, or at least pleased with her quick thinking? Her spirit sunk. Perhaps she wasn't ready to be a Padawan just yet. She shook her head, it was nonsense. Finding confidence in her actions she fixed her posture and followed her Master, whose head was slowly cooling off.

 **Location: Christophsis - Northern sector of city**

"Commander Cody, why aren't you with Master Kenobi?" Abagael questioned amid the firefight going on. She was worried about Obi – Wan, she definitely did not want to have to look for a new master so soon.

"We were overrun. He sent me back to assist you while he holds the Separatist General at bay." Cody quickly responded while dodging enemy blasts. "The situation here is nearly at its end." He remarked in awe. This Padawan was proving herself to be proficient in battle. He watched as she effortlessly deflected blasts. She was indeed a sight to behold. Her cloak lifted with a breeze, revealing a second lightsaber, and a pistol, that she wasn't using, which he found odd. Cody's attention was reverted to the battle as a shot narrowly missed him.

The fight at the North end finished with the last droid shot by a clone. There was a moment of peace that was shared by everyone present. They had succeeded, granted with many dead, but the losses were not as great as they had expected.

Abagael stared at the men, some were cheering while others were sitting and taking care of their wounds. She looked to her left and saw Rex tending to one of the soldiers, there was such care and comradery between the men. The longer she gazed the more she noticed and the more she was moved by the care all the men had for each other. The knowledge that her Master was still in danger was the only reason she came to. Instinctively she searched for her second in command, Commander Cody. He was also attending to the men. Choosing to leave her men to rest she decided to retrieve her Master alone.

Her attempt to leave did not go unnoticed as Cody saw Abagael start to move away from the soldiers, face set in determination. Cody moved away from Waxer, whose wound had been finished being tended to. His footsteps approaching her alerted Abagael to his presence. When they faced each other Cody was the first to speak. "Commander, where are you going?" He had his suspicions but kept them to himself. She did not, at least to what he had seen so far, appear reckless enough to go off by herself to retrieve her Master, General Kenobi.

A smile crossed her lips. "I suspect that you know where I am going, Commander."

 **Location: Christophsis - center of city**

After the shield was taken down, Abagael and Cody set out to find Obi-Wan, leaving Rex in charge of the remaining clones. The exploit ended up not being necessary because as soon as the shield had been removed Obi-Wan had been quick to turn on his captors and easily subdue them, much to the surprise and embarrassment to the Separatist General Whorm Loathsom.

Riding in on a LATTi was Grand Master Yoda with reinforcements and a mind to finish this conflict and send the Jedi to the mission that was critical. He was relieved and amused to find Obi-Wan completely in control and, from a quick study, that the Battle had ended in their favor. From around a corner came Abagael and Cody. There was a relief that swept Abagael to see her Master alive and find that the reinforcements had arrived. "I am pleased find you alive and well, Master." She walked to Obi-Wan who was releasing the Separatist General into the custody of clones.

Obi-Wan responded likewise, "Indeed, it is a relief to see that you managed well on your end. An impressive feat considering this is the first time you have ever lead troops into battle."

Abagael nodded at her Master's compliment. "Thank you, Master."

"A pleasure, it is, to see you well, Padawan Xendra." Master Yoda spoke with a pleased look. The old Master hadn't had a doubt that she would have succeeded in this excursion. Now it was time to see if she would survive the next. "Skywalker and his apprentice, where are they?"

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! I feed off of reviews, they inspire me._**


End file.
